<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drums, bass and cheese sandwiches by silverwonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271363">Drums, bass and cheese sandwiches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwonnie/pseuds/silverwonnie'>silverwonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Angst, bassist!kimlip, drummer!jinsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwonnie/pseuds/silverwonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving out of the country-side, Jung Jinsol did not expect being exposed to this much drumming, a hot bassist, and a lot of cheese sandwiches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul &amp; Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">It has been the same routine over and over again for a whole year. Jinsoul comes home late every Saturday, energy completely drained from her part-time job as a barista at their local coffee shop. She has probably served over a hundred and fifty customers today, some clients count as two, since the rude ones gave her twice the brain damage she usually got. Maybe one day she will get out of this endless and dreadful cycle.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The blonde doesn't even bother to cook dinner tonight. Her limbs feel numb from all the standing and constantly moving all day, so everything she wanted to do was slipping into her pajamas, burying herself into her bed and sleep for at least 24 hours.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Oh no, how could she forget? Her annoying neighbor is about to start slapping her god damn bass again. It’s always the same. The woman living next to her routinely starts making noise at 10 pm, just a few minutes after Jinsoul comes back home from work. If she was lucky, her neighbor goes to sleep at 2 am, and if luck wasn’t by her side, the bass licks would be heard up until 4.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul knows, she can’t confront the stranger next door. She was too pretty, too damn gorgeous. The blonde just couldn’t scold her, no matter how much she forced herself.</span> <strike><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-lparen">(She</span></strike><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"><strike> swears she’s not a panicked gay)</strike>. Ever since the brunette moved in last month, she has developed a massive crush on her, but Jinsoul supposes, she is just that type of person who would let things slide. That is why tonight will most definitely be a long one. 1 minute left. 30 seconds. 10, she braces herself. There it is again.</span></p></div><div><p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Pause. This riff sounds… very familiar.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-apos">'The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> White Stripes, huh?', she presumed but shook off that thought straight away.</span></p></div><div><p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">But who was she kidding? The blonde has always secretly enjoyed the so-called</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“noise”,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> which pulsed through the fairly thin walls. It reminded her of her passion. The passion she has given up on… for the sake of other people.</span></p><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She closes slowly lets her eyelids drop and immerses herself into the deep tunes of her neighbor's bass. They felt like deep waves, swallowing and flooding her senses. Slowly, her worries disappear for a while.<br/>
</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">---</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Thank God it was Sunday. It was the only day of the week that allowed her to sleep for longer than three hours and do absolutely nothing. Well, actually, she’s obliged to take out the garbage that has been sitting in her small kitchen for almost a week now. It was certainly not something you could ignore, it made her whole apartment stink like rotten eggs. </span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She kept trying to convince herself that she was just too busy writing papers for her classes, but in reality, Jinsoul was simply too lazy to do chores, and too invested into the negative thoughts that plagued her mind.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">But today is the day; time to take out the trash.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The blonde slips into her pink crocs, yes, <em>very sexy</em>, she's aware. Hopefully no one sees her. Hopefully her pretty neighbor doesn’t spot her wearing fish jibbitz or she would melt out of sheer embarrassment on the spot.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul opens the door slowly, peeking out of the small crack, making sure no one will catch her stepping out into the morning sun with messy hair, pajamas and pink, outdated crocs. </span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Carefully, she tiptoes to the elevator, presses on the button, and patiently, waits for it to arrive. Ding!<br/>
</span>
    </p><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">It’s her pretty neighbor, who was looking at her from the top of her bird-nest like hair to her hot unicorn PJs and last but certainly not the least, the seductive crocs with Nemo accessories.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul wishes to dissolve right there and then. The beautiful stranger was smiling at her brightly, greeting her with the usual</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Hey”.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> She remembers it clearly, the first time the latter has said the plain, three-letter word, which seemed to hold more than it’s actual meaning.</span></p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Hi”, she managed to let out, avoiding the soft eyes of the brunette. Her words were stuck in her throat for a second.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Taking out the trash, I see.”, the other remarks, trying her best to initiate some form of small talk while stepping out of the elevator.<br/>
</span>
    </p></div><div><p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Yeah…I need to take out myself from time to time, you know, haha, self-care.”, Jinsoul mentally facepalmed herself.</span> </p><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-apos">'What</span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> the </span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">
        <em>fuck</em>
      </span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> am I thinking.'</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Though she immediately started to relax when her neighbor wheezed at her joke.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Even though the blonde has consistently been awkward, like the useless lesbian she is, the latter has never reacted weirdly towards her antics. Instead, she kept on trying to reach out to Jinsoul. It was something that kept her up at night sometimes, besides the loud bass playing of course. </span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I’ll see you around...”, she definitely waited.<br/>
</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Jinsoul…”, the blonde finally reveals her name after a whole month of gay panicking. </span>
    </p></div><div><p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The smaller smiles.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> see you Jinsoul”, she left with a small salute and wink that made the latter melt on the spot.</span></p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> <em>"I'm a fucking homosexual."</em></span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">, she whispered to herself. But then she remembers.<br/>
</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Shit… I forgot to ask for her name.”</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Well, that wasn’t the only thing she has forgotten about. The elevator door closes and makes it's way down, leaving Jinsoul and her trash bag behind.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">---</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">With her somewhat heavy bag and a freshly brewed cup of coffee in her hand, the blonde shuts the door behind her hastily, leaving for her classes. It was too early to have breakfast, in her opinion, so she just gulps down half a liter of bitter bean juice, in hopes of the caffeine waking up her senses.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Being a business major kind of sucked, but it’s what her parents advised, or rather forced her to do. But Jinsoul doesn’t blame anyone. This was her choice after all. She decided to leave behind the life she was not satisfied with. </span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">But was she satisfied with her current situation?</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar brunette joining her in waiting for the elevator, the place they usually run into each other. She stood there silently, secretly stealing quick glances at the smaller. Her side profile was breath-taking. Literally. She feels her breath hitch whenever she was close to her neighbor. Her neighbor, yes. Jinsoul realizes, her name was still unknown to her. </span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She wants to know so badly.</span> </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The door opens, her palms started to sweat a little more.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">They both enter at the same time, she grips her bag a little tighter.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">They bump shoulders for a split second, resulting in Jinsoul to apologize multiple times. Yeah, she’s awkward like that. But the taller just giggles and smiles.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Don’t worry about it.”, she puts her hand on the blonde’s shoulder to show her sincerity.</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“What’s your name?”, Jinsoul finally shot back like a reflex. </span>
    </p></div><div><p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Jungeun. </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> <em>Kim Jungeun</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">.”</span></p></div><div><p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">How was Jinsoul going to sleep after this?</span>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sink into the floor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i suggest listening to</p><p>Sink into the floor - Feng Suave<br/>Loonatic - Odd Eye Circle<br/>Imagination - Foster the People </p><p>while reading this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Why me…”, Jinsoul muttered under her breath. She was about to throw herself out of the window, like that one Kermit meme. This was the first and hopefully the last time in her life that she’d be locked out of her home. She cursed at the costs this misfortune will bring upon her, while ringing up the nearest locksmith.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> No hair dye for her fried scalp this month. Maybe it was time for her to switch back to black hair anyways. </span></p><p>
  <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She plops down in front of her door, instantly regretting the fact that she never bought a doormat. The floor was cold, too cold.</span>
</p><p>After finishing the conversation on the phone, the blonde was spotted by no other but Kim Jungeun, who immediately smiled at her with the energy of the sun, just a thousand times brighter… and hotter. But that’s not important.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She was wearing an oversized hoodie and black sweatpants, which made her appear even smaller than she already was. The view made Jinsoul's heart skip a few beats, as she tried her best to conceal the smile that dared to form on her lips.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The brunette skipped through the hall and randomly sat beside her.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> poppin’?”<br/></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Her neighbor always did the most bizarre things Jinsoul herself could never even think of. And she didn’t just mean the bass playing at 3 am, but far more questionable things.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Once, she saw her happily receiving a package from Amazon, and two days later, a notice was hung on the announcement board of the complex, stating that the person dressed up as a dinosaur will be found and fined for illegal trespassing the landlord’s garden.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">As anticipated, she had seen the brunette holding a dino-suit whilst waiting for the elevator on the following day. Up on to this moment, Jinsoul wonders why she invaded private property.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She wasn’t a criminal, was she?<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I got locked out.”, she responds before she starts zoning out again. It was a habit of hers, a habit she wished to vanish.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun pursed her lips.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> shit, sorry.”, she replied with an apologetic smile, hugging her knees closer to her tiny body. Tiny in the eyes of the blonde at least.<br/></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul stifled a giggle. Her neighbor’s innocence was something she found very endearing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> else would I be sitting in front of my door?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The latter shrugged.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> don’t know… Maybe it’s fun?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Fun? Please, the blonde didn’t want to know what her definition of fun was.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The memory of Jungeun holding a barking/meowing competition with Heejin and Hyunjin in their floor, appeared in her mind. The landlord scolded the whole complex for the inconvenience they've caused.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Yeah…that’s probably what fun is to her…</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“What are you even doing here?”, Jinsoul questioned, hoping that her tone wasn't too harsh.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">"Duh, I live here?", Jungeun states proudly with her whole chest.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The blonde sighs, she doesn't know if she's supposed to laugh or cry at this point.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">"I mean, why are you sitting next to me. Don't you have things to do?"<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“To keep you company. I don’t wanna leave you alone here. Besides, I don’t have anything better to do, I finished everything.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul was quite suspicious of this. What was 'everything'? Did her neighbor had a job? Did she go to college? Where did she even get her money from?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The latter just seemed so carefree and happy in her mind, like a freeloader.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">But she remained silent. </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Today just wasn’t her day, at all.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Her parents had called her again this morning, asking if she’ll come visit them soon. Of course, Jinsoul claimed that she will, but in reality, she really, really did not want to see them. Well, she missed her sister, her childhood friends Haseul and Vivi. But that’s about it. Jinsoul can’t stand staying in the country-side for longer than a minute, well, even a minute is already too long in her opinion. She hated how narrow-minded all the people in her home town are. Their conservative mindset didn’t just irk her, it <em>disgusted</em> her. It fried her brain. And it was surely one of the reasons why she decided to move into the city last year.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul was spacing out once again, almost completely forgetting about the woman beside her, who was now staring at her with analyzing eyes. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“What are you doing?”, she jumped back<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“What’s bothering you?”</span>, Jungeun interrogated her, eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Huh?”,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> Jinsoul felt shivers down her spine. The <em>fuck</em> is she doing??<br/></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">‘She’s too close.’, she kept repeating in her mind.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“There’s something wrong, I can feel it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”, the blonde shot instantly.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">God, she is so bad at lying. Even a five-year-old could do better.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me. I was just worried.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Right. She doesn’t tell anyone about this, about her problems. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She always tries to run away from them, to avoid them completely. Until she wakes up in a cold sweat from worrying and thinking about her struggles all night long. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Maybe that’s why she wasn’t mad about Jungeun’s annoying bass playing every Saturday. Maybe that’s why she always seemed to sleep better when her neighbor blasted away her eardrums.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She couldn’t hear her thoughts when the tunes invaded her ears, the music soothes her mind. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul is a coward.</span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Her emo moment was interrupted by a middle-aged man standing in front of them, holding a mechanical tool kit.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Ah yes, the locksmith. She has completely forgotten about this. </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> Time flew by quickly. She checked her watch, 20 minutes.</span> </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">And after the man has done his job, Jinsoul’s door was finally open.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She thanks him and pays for the service.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">A sigh leaves her lips as she pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I shouldn’t be wasting money like this.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Hey, it was an honest mistake, don’t beat yourself up for this.”, her neighbor beamed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">But Jinsoul knew that she had to and she will beat herself up for this, <em>over and over again</em>, until she has had enough of it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Her sister’s school trip was soon and she was the one who needed to pay for it. The blonde just wants her sibling to graduate and start a life outside the small town, just like her. Free from judgment, free from inner restrictions.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">‘This will be worth it’, she always claimed to herself whenever she sends money for her sister’s school expenses.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Thank you for enduring the wait with me.”, her voice was small but her words were genuine.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Don’t mention it.”, Jungeun starts while rubbing the back of her neck, she looks like she wants to say more. Jinsoul waited for the rest of the sentence. Maybe she didn’t want this night to end just yet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I have the perfect plan against your frown…”, the brunette purses her lips before continuing,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“…and</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> if you’d like, I can take you somewhere.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul was clueless.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Huh?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">It was midnight and she was sitting in a stranger’s car. Driving off somewhere, a place she has probably never been to. But for some reason, for some implausible reason, she trusts her pretty neighbor. She has always felt some kind of connection to the latter. It was an unspoken bond they had, which she secretly cherished. It was probably, the small smiles, waves, and talks they shared whenever she waited for the elevator. She wasn't sure.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul was out of her mind. </span></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun turns up the volume for the next song, humming to the melody of the guitar, bopping her head along with the rhythm.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The blonde smiles at the recognizable tune. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"><em>Sink into the floor by Feng Suave.</em> It was one of her favorite songs for sure. The lyrics hit too close to home. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I like the simplicity of the drum pattern”, Jinsoul tapped her fingers along the beat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Huh?", Jungeun raises a brow and glances at the blonde quickly then returning her focus on the road again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“What</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> do you know about beats Miss Jinsoul?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She scoffed at that, feeling quite offended by the question.<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“You're not the only one who can play instruments, Miss Jungeun. I played the drums in high school, but...", she hesitated for a bit. "...not anymore.” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Why not?”<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">It was a simple question but she couldn't respond. Jinsoul doesn’t know why she abandoned her passion.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">A short moment of silence had passed.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“You have good music taste.”, Jinsoul breaks the ice.</span>
  </p>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“I</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> know.” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Don’t flatter yourself too much.”</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo"><br/></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">Jungeun chuckles, “I</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> know.”</span></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">"Maybe it's just a daydream. </span> </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Cause I've been feeling like I'm floating above the rooms I'm in.</span> </em>
    </p>
    <p><em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Wake</span></em> <em>u<span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">p</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">, what a night. </span></em></p>
    <p><em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The</span></em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"><em> perfect night to sink into the floor and die.”</em> </span></p>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsouls' heart aches to the heavy bass drum, her bittersweet smile slowly fading.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The vehicle was parked near a bridge. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">If Jinsoul didn’t know any better, she would’ve suspected that the brunette was going to kidnap her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun excitedly led her to the ramp, she followed along blindly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Now scream.”, she says unfazed. Like it was the most normal thing to do.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“What?”, Jinsoul was puzzled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Go ahead and yell out what you want. It will make you feel better, I swear.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">So this was her plan? And she agreed to tag along for this? </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Are you crazy??” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I might be….”, Jungeun breathed out into the chilly air, </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">brushing her messy hair back behind her ear, but it kept escaping and coming back to her face due to the windy weather. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Just go on and scream.”, she kept encouraging.<br/></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul was crazy for doing this. But she had decided to let it out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY GUTS! I'M NOT GONNA LIVE BY YOUR EXPECTATIONS! YOU GUYS FUCKING SUCC!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun was laughing hysterically at her rant.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">And lastly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“JUNG JINSOUL STOP BEING A COWARD CHALLENGE</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">!”, she yelled into the distance, receiving no echo.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“JUNG JINSOUL IS THE BRAVEST PERSON I KNOW!.”, the brunette belted out right after with a bright and proud smile on her face, happiness glowing in her eyes. And happiness looked good on her.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul stifled her laugh. There were many things she wasn’t sure of, too many things she doubted, like, if she will ever graduate, if she’ll ever resolve the conflict with her parents, or even simple things, like what she’ll eat for lunch tomorrow. But there was one thing she was completely sure of:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Kim Jungeun you’re insane.”</span></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">They silently stare at the glistening lights reflected on the water. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Thank you.”, she grips the barrier tightly, knuckles paling.<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Don’t</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> thank me.”, the smaller protested.<br/></span></p>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">For once, she felt a certain type of connection with someone ever since she moved to the city. Slowly, but surely breaking down the invisible walls she has put around other people. </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Making friends isn't so bad at all. Not to mention that her first friend is someone she has been crushing on for almost two months now. Jinsoul was a loser, but she certainly won today.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">"You know... I despise my job.”, Jinsoul remarked.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Why are you working then?”</span>, Jungeun asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“What do you mean why? I</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> have to.” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Talking about this, feels…<em>nice(?).<br/></em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“You never actually have to do something you know?”, Jungeun implied.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She was so right but<em> so wrong</em> at the same time. Does she even mean to be philosophical, are was it just her nature.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Well, if I don’t want to starve and live in a carton box, then yes, I don’t have to work.”, the blonde agreed with her lips slightly curved into a smile.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The moonlight made Jinsoul do some questionable things. Like letting Jungeun inside her heart. Was it too early for finally accepting her attraction towards her? Jinsoul disliked the fact that she was just the type of person who felt too much but also too little at the same time. She just couldn’t help it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The fun didn’t stop there though, the ride back was just as chaotic.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Both of them practically yelling song lyrics out of the car window. Jinsoul felt so ecstatic tonight, she wasn't even intoxicated.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">As the unruliness has died down because of the fear of getting jailed, the blonde tries to open up a conversation.<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">It was one of these random shower/3 am thoughts everyone had once in a while.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“What is the worst job someone can have? Besides being a barista, of course.”, Jinsoul questioned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I don’t know. Being a lesbian?”, Jungeun said like she truly meant it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul just let out the ugliest laugh.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Being a homo is a lifestyle, not an occupation.”, she states, earning a snicker from the brunette.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“You’re funnier than I thought.”, the smaller said in between giggles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I can be fun too!” Well…she’ll never match the other’s randomness though.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Her gaze softens more the longer she looked at the girl, who had her eyes fixed on the road.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Time went by pretty fast, Jungeun was aware.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Looks like the night won’t last much longer. Let’s get you home asap.”,  she steps on the gas a bit more, shifting to the next gear. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“We live next to each other, Jungeun.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I know, I see your Nemo crocs every week. But don’t worry, I think they’re cute.”, she states absentmindedly.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul doesn’t want to know how red her face must be but she brushes off the "compliment".<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">They arrive at the grey apartment complex and head inside. When the wait for the elevator ended, both of them enter simultaneously and bump shoulders yet again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">But this time Jinsoul doesn’t apologize, rather she lets out a small laugh.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun smiles in return.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-lsquo">‘Seems</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> like I’m finally warming up to her.’</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The brunette has been constantly trying to get closer to her neighbor, who always seemed so closed off from everyone. She never had trouble connecting to other people, the ones living on the same floor at her. Heejin and Hyunjin were easy to interact with; the couple surprisingly shared the mutual level of impulsiveness and headassery. But Jinsoul was different. She has been so intrigued by her. Jungeun desperately wanted to be her friend.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Ding!</span></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun quickly tears her gaze away from the other. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">They slowly walk along the corridor and stop in front of Jinsoul’s door. 22. Jungeun lives next door, so 23.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Thank you for tonight.”, Jinsoul muttered shyly, avoiding the other’s eyes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">This whole thing was an insane ride from start to finish, but she doubtlessly enjoyed every second of it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“No I thank you. I’m glad we’ve gotten a bit closer.”, Jungeun opposed.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Yeah, it’s crazy that I decided to step into the car of a stranger.” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Pretty stranger, if I may correct you,”  she adds, to which Jinsoul just rolls her eyes at playfully.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“I hope we won’t be strangers to each other anymore.”, Jungeun continues, fiddling with the hem of her oversized hoodie. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul hopes so too. She opens her apartment door.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Good night, Jungeun.”</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Good</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> night.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She slowly closes the door but-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Wait!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The memory of Jinsoul mentioning the fact that she used to play the drums popped into her mind last minute.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“What?”, she shot her a quizzical look.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Do you mind joining my band?”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">‘Oh hell naw.’</span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t stop there though. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun has been chasing her every day for a whole week now. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Every time she stepped out of her house, whenever she waited for the elevator and even when she came back from work on Saturday. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Besides being annoying, it was kind of cute if you asked her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jungeun has tried almost everything, from cheesy pick-up lines, to sliding notes under her door which said:</span> <em><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Join</span></em><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"><em> my band sexc. Yes or yes”.</em> And even rapping</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t h-ldquo">“Heart</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"> been broke so many times.” repeatedly in front of her door for about half an hour.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">But today is different. She hasn’t seen the brunette all day. Not when she went out for classes, not when she finally arrived at the complex, not when she rode the elevator up and down in hopes of encountering the smaller woman.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Where was she? Was she already giving up in persuading her to join the band? </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Wait, why is she even sad about this? </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Wasn’t she the one who declined her time after time anyways? </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul sighs while turning the key to her apartment, but before she managed to open the door she hears loud music coming from the woman next door.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">What the actual fuck. (</span> </em> <strike> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">this is slowly becoming Jinsoul's catchphrase.)</span> </strike> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t"><br/></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She listens closely, it was the same song they’ve listened to in Jungeun’s car. Except, it seemed… off?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The drums were missing, the blonde finally realized. It sounded so empty.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">The noise stopped shortly after, which made her snap back to reality</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">A familiar figure steps out of the door next to hers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“So…are you joining the band now?”, Jungeun asks with a smug grin plastered on her face. You could see how proud she was of this.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul realizes that this was all part of the latter’s master-plan. She would’ve lied if she denied the fact that she was fairly impressed with this. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">She took a deep breath in. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">“Yes...I’m joining your band.”</span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zr1z77zwz90zs1l4piz83zis2wlz82z1z84z8z85zz75zbz68zz81zwz70z5t">Jinsoul isn’t aware of the fact, that this simple sentence is going to change her life.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter :D<br/>I'm trying my best to update asap<br/>you can leave comments and criticism on my cc as well<br/>curiouscat.me/silverwonnie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>